


Execution Fangan

by briightmiinded



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokemon AU, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briightmiinded/pseuds/briightmiinded
Summary: Just all of the executions I wrote for some danganronpa au fan games I ran. My friends helped write some, though. I'm pretty proud of these.All custom sprites that appear are made by me.





	1. The Hot Pocket (Flint)

EXECUTION: Flint Oba

Flint grabs at his stand, shaking heavily. Wide eyes match his own of fear as he looks round the room, and he is sent into a panic. "You guys, I swear! I didn't mean it...I didn't mea--" All of a sudden, a chain reaches out and grabs him by the neck, _hard._ Flint chokes as it pulls him backwards towards some unfamiliar room, helplessly pulling at the choking collar as he was dragged flying past the trial room.

** TITLE: THE HOT POCKET **

The chain keeps yanking until he's landed in a kitchen, Monomi cooks surrounding the place and going about business as if nothing was unusual. And something is weighing him down, he can tell, as he can't even move his foot. Suddenly, he's pushed backwards and strapped down to a table and trying his damndest to get out, panic induced screams belting from his throat. It was so dark in here, and it smelled like uncooked dough! It was making him sick, with the smell of the unbaked yeast! He can only brace himself as he's slipped into a large hot pocket looking food. Slowly, the pocket shifts position and in begins spilling blistering hot pizza sauce and cheese, large chunks of meat hitting him along the way. While it _is_ rather hot, it's not hot enough to have the mercy of death on him, though, so he suffers and suffers as it fills completely. He can't see anything and it's getting harder and harder to breath, and when the sauce finally stops pouring in, he sobs in relief. But Monomi wasn't done yet. Oho no.

He feels the thing shift and he winces as the hot sauce sloshes everywhere and sizzles his skin, and soon, he starts to feel like he's being roasted alive. That's in fact the case, because he's being baked alive in an oven! It burns, its hot, hot, hot, and he can't move at _all._ Everything is getting unbearably hot, and soon, he blacks out. The last thing he smells is a sickening mixture of burning, sizzling flesh and the aroma of pizza sauce and meats drifting together. It really was a disgusting smell. Monomi, who was dressed in a festive-looking chef's attire, comes prancing over after a good few minutes and opens the oven. The large hot pocket falls out of the over and onto a tray, and Monomi slashes at it with her claws. Out drifts Flint's charred body, unrecognizable and covered in delicious, savory pizza sauce.


	2. The Coffee Break (Dexio)

**EXECUTION:** DEXIO DELACROIX

Dexio exhaled deeply as the lottery machine showed his face, surrounded by the flashing letters of “guilty” nestled above it. He never realized how mocking it was until now. Ignoring the assorted expressions on his remaining classmates faces, he was caught off guard by the unbelievably tight grip on his neck by something. It, of course, was the chain again -- the same chain that carried Flint off not so long ago. Dexio could only prepare himself as best as he could for what this stupid rabbit would come up with, but he didn't get too long to do so until he was yoinked back, choking in surprise.

** TITLE: THE COFFEE BREAK **

 

"It's break time! You know what that meeeeeans!~" A Monomi excitedly yells, then pushes Dexio into the large glass ball looking thing. He can't even find it in himself to scream, though he wheezes harshly when he hits the bottom.

 

 

 

Dexio stands inside of an empty coffe pitcher, barely able to keep himself upright and steady as the poison clouds his thoughts. He warily glances around, inspecting everything. Nothing seems to be deadly... _yet._ He walks -- well, a more accurate description would be that he _stumbled_ \-- to the wall of the pitcher, moving his hands around to find a hidden exit of sorts (temporarily forgetting he'd eaten poisoned crackers and thinking it would do him good to escape) but of course, he found _nothing._ He couldn't even reach the top--it looked and _felt_ thousands of miles away. With a sigh, he looked with a bitter, pitiful smile to the rest of his classmates, who turned their attention to something above them and their looks of disappointment were quickly turned into mass confusion, then horror. Confused, Dex tried to yell for them what it was, but he couldn't hear _anything_ \-- not a single _word_ got through to him. That's when the first drop hit his head. "Huh?" He reaches his hand up and felt at the wet spot, suddenly smelling an overwhelmingly familiar scent. And then he is feeling something wet pooling around his feet, Dex glanced up. His expression quickly turned to that of fear. (edited)

 

 

 

His face paled as he saw a large amount of cold coffee, all ready to pour on him, quickly filling the glass bowl. Dexio began banging on the glass, his eyes wide with panic and fear as it's rapidly filling. It's so...cold...why is it so cold?! The coffee is above his neck now, and now he has to desperately try to stay afloat. And yep, he can't bang as hard anymore. He's truly trapped. Dexio goes to swim to the top, but the coffee has filled the rest of the pitcher and he barely has any room to move. He begins banging on the glass again, opening his mouth to let out a gargled wail. He continues to try and bang on the glass, his fist now bruised and in severe pain. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up. And then the heat turns on, and soon enough he's broiling alive. Slowly, his panicked attempt at escape stops, and he closes his eyes for the last time. A large Monomi lifts up the Coffee pot after a good chunk of minutes, and is showing it to a Monokuma. Monomi pours the coffee down her mouth, and she grins maniacally. His body was all melted and blistered, floating around in the coffee looking gruesome as could be. Deaf now was he...to the screams of the little Aether girl he'd left behind.


	3. Daredevil falls (Cress)

**EXECUTION:**   Cress Arugula

Cress Arugula has a look of betrayal, staring at his brother. “You...how could you….! How c-could you sentence me to death?! I-I… I thought you loved me!” He cries, incredibly distressed, but it isn’t left to brew for that long as a Monomi drags him through a nearby doorway and out into sunlight, doing the same for Cilan and Chili a short time later. He stands on a platform by moving water, his exterior very tense and glare set hard on his face. He gives Cilan and Chili the dirtiest scowl he can muster, ignoring all the Monomi’s who now guarded every corner barely leaving room for his brothers to see. He was led up a staircase and brought to a strange waterfall couldn’t move his legs. They were chained together, connected from the same chain as his neck. He stared hard at the river, confused but refusing to let that confusion show. 

 **TITLE: THE DAREDEVIL FALLS**  

A monomi suddenly pushes him into the log that bumps up the stream and a strangely buff Monomi stops the cart to make sure he doesn't miss. That's fine. Whatever.

But then he feels two extra weights plop in the back, and when turns around, his eyes widen in fear. It's both of his brothers. Only they have a protective belt, and he  **doesn't.**  The weight hangs over the side of the log, and before he can bitch about his brothers (the angel and the murderer, he'd now decided) accompanying him, the log is plunged into darkness. Initially, he's fine with it -- this is  _fine._  he insists to himself -- but as the ride delves into light once more Cress flinches. God, that was so bright and he was unprepared..! The ride still seems pretty normal -- it's got a nice but admittedly creepy aesthetic, that being of old country time woods and themed after a sawmill, but it's not like he can do anything. He sits in silence,nervously sweating, before his mouth opens in shock when he hears scattering nearby -- oh hell. It was those water gun things! The kind that you pay to spray passerbys on the water! Ugh, and he'd managed to keep his hair perfect til this….! Mini Monomis--Monominis, if you would -- take their places. Once the Momonomi gives the signal, they shoot at Cress with a deadly accuracy, and that would've been okay-- had the water not been fucking  **scalding**  hot. He screams in pain as the hot as balls water collides with his perfect white skin and flinches and squirms, rocking the boat. The brothers can't say anything -- their mouths are tied as are their hands but they're crying in muffled screams of fear and agony and his heart breaks, even if he  _does_  think Cilan's a traitor. It goes on for several more minutes, patches of skin bleeding and raw now thanks to the water and he's openly crying tears of fear, but the pain doesn't stop there. They pass through some questionable areas as they climb a pretty huge hill and soon after saw yet another saw blade part -- it dipped down and nearly cut Cilan and he felt his face turn purple.

The rest of the ride is slow, boring, and jolting, until they come upon the inevitable drop. A monokuma sits in the camera booth holding the button ready to take a picture, and the jerking of Cilan and Chili increase tenfold -- he knows it’s going to be a big drop and he momentarily wonders when he’s going to die -- and then the log tips forward and all he can feel is air. He doesn’t want to die -- he’s too young, this can’t be happening! But before he knows it, he’s dropped 59 feet onto the tracks below and everything breaks at once. He is stuck, howling in pain unable to scream as his body bends unnatural ways, and the last thing Cress Arugula will ever see is the log his brothers are in barreling towards him at high speeds until his vision goes black with one more painful crack. The flume had run him over on the mechanical tracks. And now, his body and innards were spread all over the tracks, the brothers now in hysterics. The flume finally pulls back into a low station and both brothers get out on wobbly feet, sobbing uncontrollably.

“A-are you happy now?!” Chili howls, clinging tight onto his brother who is even more of a wreck than him. “Yes, very!” The woman in the shadows replies with a haughty, egotistical laugh, “But you should know the fun doesn’t stop there…!~”


	4. Firechaser Express (Chili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based on another dollywood ride I love.

**EXECUTION:** Chili Arugula

 

Chili Arugula had no idea what was coming for him, but all he knows is one second he was watching his other brother get executed on the log flume and the next….well…. He gasps for breath as he’s yanked all the way to a rollercoaster, peculiarly modeled after a fire engine. He’s trying to get a grasp of what’s going on, but he just can’t -- he isn’t give enough time before a Monomi dressed in an attendant’s outfit roughly pushes him into the very front seat, pulling the bars over him as tight as it can. It’s _very_ uncomfortably tightly pushed down, and he feels like he can barely breathe. As he struggles, Chili looks around nervously as Monomi’s guarded every corner, and not a single Monomi from the line joins him for the ride. Guess he’s going by himself…? But he isn’t exactly given time to think about why he’s going alone as he is shot off not a second later, all his thoughts screeching to a painful halt.

 

** TITLE: THE FIRECHASER EXPRESS **

 

The cart shoots forward at an _incredibly fast_ speed, and Chili is _not_ prepared. He usually is a fan of rollercoasters, but this? This was hard to breathe in -- already twisting and turning at high force speeds, he felt like he was suffocating uncomfortably tight as the ride carries him forward. He couldn’t breathe...he couldn’t breathe….!

 

 

 

It isn’t long before he reaches a considerably large hill in the tracks, and before he knows it he’s being tossed at borderline upside down loops. He’s never been good with those kinds of loops anyways -- he feels like he’s ready to be sick and nearly throws up, vaguely registering that the scenery of the ride seems to have some dangerously open props around it (like burning cars and other woody props that the tracks dip real close to). A few spirals later, and Chili is ready to vomit from the tag team combo of being unable to breathe or move thanks to the uncomfortably tight bars pressed against his body, but thankfully it comes to a flat, even surface. “Hey...this isn’t so ba--” Nope! Spoke too soon, bitch! He is then thrown down another speedy hill, the track rapidly fluctuating between spirals and upwards and downwards angles, before finally reaching a building. Chili is wheezing, trying his hardest to catch his breath but it takes him several minutes. By the time that he does, he’s able to calmly look around.

 

 

 

The building it had brought him to looked rather _strange;_ it’s track just stopped dead and it had fireworks lining one side (he wasn’t sure if they were real or not) and one _giant_ one in the corner. And...there was an oddly sexual pinup of that weird looking dark pink rabbit posing as risque as it could, but being a rabbit and all, it didn’t exactly look that great in a bathing suit and ‘sexy’ pose…. But then that unfamiliar voice from before rings out, and it’s shouting. Uh oh. Shouting is never good. “Get out of there _now!_ That place is gonna blow!” A man’s voice declares (he knows that it’s probably just a regular audio recording, though) but what concerns him is that the fireworks are lighting up on fire...and they’re **WAY** too close to _him_ and the ride….! The fire rapidly spreads around the floor, licking around the cart but not quite touching him -- _yet._ His face pales and he’s waiting and hoping to god the ride will just get him out of there already, even if he suspects it will probably send him racing backwards. He hates nothing more than being thrown a direction he can’t see, but he really wants to make it out of here alive..!

 

 

 

“I-if those are props, well done! But you can start up now, ride!” He cries to the ride, as if it will _actually_ help. Of course, it doesn’t; instead, something else happens next. The giant firework with the name BIG MARTHA scrawled in bold letters on it tips over and sparks, and Chili half believes that it’s just part of the prop and the only thing _not_ malfunctioning, but then he begins to feel heat...What…? And suddenly, fire is licking at his clothing catching him on fire and he shrieks as it slowly engulfs him. How could this get any worse?! He doesn’t want to die! But alas, it can and did get worse, as the rocket he’d thought was a prop shoots forward and puts the whole cart in a _blaze_ as he’s sent rocketing backwards (no pun intended) and he’s screaming bloody murder as he’s roasting alive. His whole body feels like it’s on fire (spoiler alert; it is) as the cart runs on a backwards track, and he’s screaming and crying until he feels like dying -- his vision goes black as his eyeballs pop and he can’t take the heat anymore, and soon he’s blacked out.

 

….By the time the cart pulls back into the station, his body is burnt black, charring the skeleton and smelling of rotten meat. Chili Arugula, the youngest brother of the Striaton trio, has died. The voice behind Cilan laughs, grinning maniacally from the darkness.

 

“This isn’t fair! You said the other could live…!”

 

“I did." Laughed the mastermind cheekily, " **But I never specified how long.”**


	5. The FIreball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that Ohio State Fair incident. Figured I could do something neat with it, even if it was a tragedy.

**EXECUTION:** AZURE KERSEY

 

Azure glared at everybody as she waited for death chain to take her.

"I hate you all, I hate this damned island, and most importantly, I hate this stupid fucking talentswap. The murdered deserved it."

Seems she was happy with those last words as she turned her nose up in the air, and the collar grabbed her. She was now going to be dragged to her doom.

 

  
** TITLE: THE FIREBALL **

Azure waited in annoyance, watching as some Monomi's in hard hats were fixing up a strange looking ride. It had seats on all four sides, and it looked like the type of ride that would swing back and forth pretty high......Azure did not like these kinds of rides.

Too bad for her though, as she was strapped in regardless of the fight she put up. She tried to kick Monomi away and howled when her leg was slashed in response -- holy fuck that hurt! As tears streamed down her cheeks, she was helplessly succumbing to the Monomi's force.

BUT WHAT'S THIS?!

  
All of her fellow students were thrown on as well, some even sitting beside her. With panicked, bewildered faces, Barry, Iris, and Ilima all three struggled on either side of Azure, their mouths bound and their hands tied so they couldn't do anything (and the other students filling in the other sides). They weren't going to execute the whole class left, were they!? Well, good, but still, brutal! Why'd she have to die between the people she'd hated most??

Well...guess it's better to go down as a whole, she thought. At least these sons of bitches will come with me.

But these kinds of deaths never really work out as planned, do they?

The ride soon starts up, and it's whirring fast. Azure feels like she's going to be sick, and she can feel her face turning purple. Suddenly, though, as it raises back up the left side, Azure shrieks louder than she ever had in her entire life as her cart hits the side and the whole cart becomes loose. She's noticed the ride was shaking and whatnot, but nothing could've prepared her for when the cart flew off, effectively throwing everybody on it into the air. Everybody else was trying as hard as they could to scream but a sound they could not make, for they were silenced. The other students panicked when this happened; it was terrifying! But as they flew, the cart had been launching through the air so fast that Azure didn't realize her belt was loose til the last second. She slipped from the cart and screamed for her life til she was tossed in the air and plummeting into the ground at 50 miles per hour, and she hit the ground with a sickening CRACK as her neck snapped and her head tore off her body from the force. The now severely injured others trapped in safely to the same seat as Azure had been in cried in pain and shock at this, even though the ride continued perfectly fine otherwise.

Azure's head rolled pathetically to the side, and forever will have a screaming expression on its face, her body mere feet away but even less recognizable than N's and missing her only real arm.

 


	6. Deaf Man's Paradise (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by my friend! Will add their tumblr if I find out if they have one later. But they did an excellent job!
> 
> Warning this one is pre-e-e-tty gorey. Involves some crushing worse than Nanami's!

**EXECUTION:** RED JACKSON

 

Red kept a smirk on his face sticking his tongue out as the collar dragged him back. He really didn't give a shit about what he'd done. But that was going to change. And _very_ soon.

 

** TITLE: Deaf Man's Paradise **

 

Red looked around warily as he was sat down in a small room. The only other thing there besides him and a chair was a blackboard. A Monomi wearing a graduation cap and gown walked in, toting a pointing stick. "Alright, class," she said, "When a picture comes up, sign what it is!" The first picture (somehow) magically appeared on the blackboard. Red smiled slightly- this was an easy one. _Baby._ "Next one!" the Monomi screeched, smacking her pointer on the next picture. _Shrimp._ This kept up for a while; the Monomi would slap her pointer at a picture and Red would sign it with ease. He began to wonder if this was all it was going to be. But then, the next picture caught him by surprise. It was a quite graphic image of a smiling stick man... losing his head to a guillotine. What was this all of a sudden? _Decapitation_ , the boy signed tensely.

 

"Cor-rect! NEXT!!" the Monomi yelled. The next picture was a stick figure of... him?! The crude drawing of him was holding a knife over a drawing of Ilima. _Murder,_ he signed shakily. "Yeah!! And now for the last picture!!" The last image cause Red's heart to race. It was a stick figure of him again, only this time he was... crying. He held his hands over his ears, which appeared to be bleeding. Next to it was a symbol of a line through headphones. Red wasn't sure what it was supposed to be... until it hit him. _Deaf, he signed._ "Yep!" the Monomi exclaimed, putting earplugs in her ears as she slammed a button. An explosion occurred on both sides of Red, and he was so close that he could feel the sheer force of each one. He screamed in agony as his eardrums burst, causing blood to seep out of his ears. He looked over at the Monomi, who was flapping her arms and screaming at him for something. The problem was, he couldn't hear what she had to say. Or anything, for that matter. The Monomi wrote the words "SIGN THIS" in chalk, then slapped another picture with her pointer. Red let out a shaky breath as he looked at the last picture. It was... a hand. Multiple hands. _Hands._ "CORRECT!!" the Monomi boomed, slamming another button. Red was suddenly ejected from his seat and through the roof. He landed on something soft and rubbed his head... then noticed just what he was sitting on.

 

A hand. Red looked around in fearful confusion and failed to notice the other hand descending from the sky. When he finally looked up, he screamed again. The hand was spread out and was coming down with the palm facing the now deaf boy. He scrambled to the end of the hand and gasped when he saw how far up he was. He couldn't even see the ground where he was. How did he get up here?! It didn't matter, however, because he felt a force that shoved him back on the center of the hand... Right as the top hand touched the bottom. Red let out a tortured scream as his bones were slowly shattered under the pressure of the two hands. Each snap of his ribcage or break of his limbs added another notch to the intensity of his cries that he himself couldn't even hear. He felt like an ant in the hands of a child, squashed for the pure curiosity of what would come out of him. When the hand stopped pressing down, Red was sobbing weakly and begging for mercy. He was barely clinging on to life, even though his bones were broken and likely piercing his internal organs. He was a bleeding mess, inside and out. Then the hands turned quickly. Red barely had enough time to let out his final scream before he was smashed underneath the two hands. Blood spurted everywhere, as well as shards of bone. Only then would Red have realized, had he still been alive, that the hands were signing the word "crushed". How fitting.


	7. Experimental Experimenting (Gladion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion was the traitor who posed as lillie! Which explains the sprite being of Lillie.
> 
> He get's Nina'd!

**EXECUTION:** GLADION AETHER

 

Gladion is dragged to hell right alongside his mother, though he is executed first. He stares nervously as he's brought to a familiar experimentation room...and he pales, realizing exactly what this room was. Oh no.

** NAME: EXPERIMENTAL EXPERIMENTING **

Gladion is tied down to a table and numerous drugs are injected into his body, paralyzing him and numbing him for the most part. The adrenaline forced his heart to practically pound in his chest, keeping him alive as he was flayed open like a fish. Everything was kind of a blur, but bit by bit his body was mangled and he felt the searing pain of a thousand suns as his limbs were cut off and organs hacked out, all of them being added onto a base figurine nearby. It was clearly something close to Gladion and something familiar to him, for he gazed upon it with much sympathy. "L-leave Null alone....please..!" He whimpered, before a device was stuck to his head.

Following that one's cables, it leads to a nearby machine caused one to reel in horror. His body was hooked up to a computer chip, and the nearby animal base made of metal and animal parts assorted with Gladion's body stayed completely still as the light was quickly fading from Gladion's eyes. Suddenly, his whole body was shocked and fried! So much so that his body began smoking, and eventually, when the shocking stopped, it was clear his body was done for. Gladion was dead....but his consciousness wasn't. The computer had saved his memories and everything that made up Gladion in the Neo World Program into the computer chip, and a robotic arm ejected it and brought it over to the base animal. When injected with the chip, the digital eyes booted up and the body jolted....

 

`Loading....loading....loading.......SUCCESS!`

 

Type:Null opened it's eyes in a daze, staring around at everything. It tried to cry, but it felt utterly exhausted and collapsed. Thus, Type:Null was born.


	8. Beautifully Preserved (Lusamine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo man. This one is all crazy! So the lusamine here is an ai...but I won't delve into why unless somebody asks for elaboration!
> 
> Also, this was once again written by my friend, the lovely @sugar--chan on tumblr!

**EXECUTION:** LUSAMINE A.I.

"Ohoho! How absolutely dreadful! Goodness, I bet you all feel awfully clever, don't you?" Lusamine smiles coyly, putting a hand to her lips. Her thin lipped smile soon turns to a snarl, and she slams her hands on the table. "Horrid rats. Have fun rotting after all I've done for you!"

**TITLE: Beautifully Preserved**

 

Lusamine is snatched by the same execution collar she'd used on the poor souls who'd given into despair. The collar drags her down a long, spiraling hallway. Each television in the room shows her expression of fear and anger up close. Every bit of makeup, every perfect tooth, every wrinkle- every wrinkle? She hits the floor of her very own Aether Paradise, and glances around wildly. Every cryogenic chamber is still filled with perfectly beautiful Pokemon.

 

The blonde woman then peers down at her hands, and to her horror...

 

"Wrinkles!"

 

Lusamine cries out in disbelief. Two shadows loom over her, and she slowly looks up to see two Aether scientists staring down at her. She doesn't recognize their faces at all.. The two suddenly grabbed Lusamine, each taking one arm. Her eyes widened as they dragged her across the floor, towards an open cryogenic chamber. "No, w-wait! Halt! Listen to your superior!"

 

"Come now, Lusamine. You don't want to get old and ugly, now do you?" One speaks in a completely deadpan tone.

 

"Ugly creatures are unsightly, so we'll keep you pretty forever." The other drones in the same deadpan way.

 

"No! Stop this now!" She insists, kicking about. The two simply jerk her up, shoving her into the cryogenic chamber. The door slams shut, and Lusamine is slowly frozen in place, a look of horror and fear trapped on her face.

 

"That isn't very pretty." One shakes its head. The other nods, and the two of them pull a white sheet over it. Once it is in place, they turn out the lights, and exit the room.

 

 

 


	9. The Misfortune Teller (Sayaka Maizono)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here marks a new fangame that I didn't really get to complete -- it was a talentswap fangame. Most of these aren't written by me, but rather by my friends who played these characters! They deserve a round of applause.

EXECUTION: Sayaka Maizono   
  
TITLE: THE MISFORTUNE TELLER  
  
Sayaka stands there, smiling. She's been caught. Nothing happens for a moment as she looks around at the wide eyes of the other students. Then, a chain reaches out and grabs her by the neck. She chokes as it pulls her backwards, flying past the trial room.   
  
It throws her into a sphere, reminiscent of a round goldfish bowl, with her in a tube almost reaching the top in the middle. It slowly starts filling, filling with a clear ooze from all sides, and Sayaka can only watch, frozen helplessly by her feet as it fills up around her tube. It rises higher, and higher until it reaches the open top of her tube. From there it spills in quickly, coating her in the goo. It burns, its hot, hot, hot, and she can't move. It's not hot enough to have the mercy of death on her though, so she suffers and suffers as it fills completely. It rises to the top, and there she is, Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Idol turned Fortune Teller, sealed in a crystal ball. She's out of air, frozen there with a horrible, burned expression. A Monomi comes up behind her and taps the ball with a sly grin. It shatters on impact, and there lies Sayaka's body, blistered and ultimately, dead.


	10. God's Martyr (Swordsman!Fuyuhiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not written by me. Written by my friend. Will add if they have a tumblr. He is a wondorous writer, though!

EXECUTION: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu   
  
TITLE: GOD'S MARTYR   
  
Before being sent off, Fuyuhiko walks over to Peko and holds her hand briefly, leaning up and whispering something into her ear. Something very important. He pauses for a moment, and leans up to kiss Peko before he suddenly chokes from a metal collar clasping around his neck, dragging him away by chains. It cuts to him, sitting in front of a traditional Japanese palace. Fuyuhiko sits in the traditional manner, looking down at his lap. He dons an elaborate kimono and a defeated and betrayed looking expression. Two robots dressed as samurai walk in. Both holding katana, ready to begin. When a swordmaster loses a battle, he must commit seppuku. One samurai hands him the sword and the other readies it's own at the back of the boy's head. He holds the sword by its hilt, his hands are visibly shaking. He doesn't want to do this, this wasn't supposed to happen. Yet he does it. He plunges the blade through his abdomen and it goes straight through, but he is not dead just yet. The samurai robot still holding a katana reels back and strikes, slicing. A blade is now lodged in the back of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, he coughs up blood. But the robots don't stop there. The samurai rips the sword out of the boy's stomach and the other out of his back, and together, they both carve a sentence into the boy's skin.   
  
**絶望の犠牲者.**  
  
Fuyuhiko is trembling with fear and bleeding everywhere, and looks up at the last second as they both impale him through the chest, one blade pierced through his heart. He collapses, bleeding, and dead.


End file.
